


The Secret Comes Out

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out about what's been going on with Sam and John</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrankyWhenProvoked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our little secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/867275) by [CrankyWhenProvoked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked). 



> So the other day Kris wrote "Our Little Secret" which inspired me to write this.   
> I hope you enjoy

Dean can tell that something is off, that something is wrong with his brother, and yet Sammy won’t tell him what is going on. Sometimes they’ll be sitting with their father and Dean will catch Sammy staring at the man, and each time it feels like a piece of his heart is breaking. He knows, at least he hopes that nothing is going on between them, that their father hasn’t done anything to make Sammy stop loving Dean, and yet as time passes it feels like Dean is losing Sammy.

It doesn’t help Dean’s thoughts that John seems to be spending so much time alone with Sammy, something he never did with Dean. John will send him on little errands, things that don’t have to be done right away, leaving Sammy alone with him. Dean wants to slam Sam against the wall and make him talk, but he refuses to hurt his brother, because if Dean is wrong and the whole situation is innocent? Dean would never be able to forgive himself.

Part of Dean thinks he should have had more self control when it came to Sammy, but he could never say no to his younger brother, not when they were children, and not when he was 16 and all full of hormones, when Sammy had crawled into his bed and begged him to fuck him. Dean should have told him no, should have fought harder, but Sammy had given him those puppy-dog eyes and Dean had melted, leading him to the place he currently was.

Dean loves Sammy more than anything, more than life itself, more than his father, more than his beloved car. Sammy was his world, and Dean worries what will happen to him if they would ever break up. Dean knows he’d never get over the loss of Sammy as his lover, and the thought that it might happen sometimes almost paralyzes him with fear.

Dad had sent him off on another stupid errand, and Dean decided to just stick around and try to see what was going on. He drove the car a couple blocks over before slowly walking back towards the house the three of them were staying in. Dean made sure to be as quiet as possible when he snuck in the back door, making his way towards the living room which he found was empty. He crept up the stairs, still keeping silent, and a sense of dread filled him.

The door to the room he shared with Sammy was open slightly, not enough that whoever was inside could see him, but wide enough open that Dean could see into the room. Sammy was spread out on the bed naked, his legs spread wide, his fingers thrusting in and out of his ass. If that was all there was to be seen Dean wouldn’t have been upset, he would have joined his brother on the bed, replacing Sam’s fingers with his own, before fucking the boy until he couldn’t speak. 

But Sammy wasn’t alone. On no, their father was in the room with him, seated on the chair by the bed, his back mostly to the door. Dean could see that his father’s pants were down and that his father was stroking himself as he watched Sammy. Dean wanted to die. Either that or kill his father for daring to do anything with his baby brother. He could hear Sammy moaning, begging their father to fuck him, and Dean couldn’t move. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest.

He couldn’t watch this, couldn’t watch as his father crawled onto the bed and took what was his. But then he heard his father’s voice, telling Sammy no, telling him that this was all it could be, that Sammy was Dean’s alone to touch. And as much as Dean was grateful for those words, he still hated his father for even daring to do this much with his brother. Dean couldn’t stay where he was, couldn’t listen to what was going on in the bedroom and so he ran. 

He ran until he reached the car, climbing inside and just drove. He didn’t know where he was going, the only place he really wanted to be he couldn’t be. He kept hearing Sammy’s voice, begging their father to fuck him, pleading with the man to give him what he wanted. Dean could hear the broken sound of his father’s voice, telling Sammy no, telling him that he belonged to Dean. Yet if John really believed that he wouldn’t be doing what he had been, he wouldn’t have just sat there touching himself as he watched Sam.

Dean drove until he was almost out of gas, only stopping to refill the tank and grab a little something to eat. He wasn’t sure where he was, or what time it was, only that it was well after nightfall. He pulled over to the side of the road, falling asleep with bitter tears in his eyes. Dean drove for days, only stopping to sleep and fill up the tank, planning on never returning to where he had had his heartbroken, yet almost a week later he found himself pulling into the driveway of that house.

He had barely stopped the car when Sammy ran out the front door, yanking Dean’s door open. Dean didn’t have it in him to stop Sammy from throwing his arms around his neck, and Dean could feel more than hear his brother crying in his arms. He hated to see Sammy hurting like this, hated to be the cause of his pain, but Dean felt broken and hollow, as if his whole reason for existence had vanished before his eyes. He felt Sam’s hands on his face, and pulled back when the boy started kissing him gently.

Dean shook his head. He couldn’t go back to how things were, it hurt too much. Sammy tried kissing him again, and Dean had to shove him away, gently as he could. Even brokenhearted he refused to hurt Sam.

“Where’s Dad?” Dean asked, finally breaking the silence. His voice was raw, broken, as if he’d been crying himself hoarse, which he had been.

“He left days ago, looking for you, Dean. Do you have any clue how much both of us worried about you? You just went missing.”

Dean let out a bitter laugh at Sammy’s words, but still found himself allowing Sammy to lead him into the house. Sammy was practically clinging to him, as if Dean would vanish again.

“Why’d you take off?”

“I know, Sammy. I know about you and Dad. I fucking saw you two, Sammy. What the fuck was I supposed to do? It was either take off or kill Dad, those were the only two things I could think of. And as pissed as I was, as pissed as I am with Dad, I couldn’t kill him. So I left. I couldn’t do that to you, couldn’t take him from you.”

Sammy looked down at his hands, tears falling down his face. “Dean,” he whispered, “I... I never meant to hurt you.”

“Yeah, well you did, Sammy. I fucking feel like I had my heart ripped out. And the worst of it is... God... I don’t blame you. I can’t... you’re my world, Sammy. And I wish I was yours, I really do, but I know I’m not and it kills me.”

Sammy wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, sobbing. “Dean, please don’t say that. You mean the world to me. You do.”

Dean gently pushed Sammy away, running his hand down the boy’s back. He looked deep into his brother’s eyes, trying to see if he really meant that, “I can’t... I can’t share you with him, Sammy. I can’t. You gotta understand that seeing that almost killed me, Baby Boy. So it’s either me or him. You can’t have both.”

Sammy nodded, leaning in to kiss Dean softly. “You, I chose you. I’ll always choose you, Dean.”

Dean hoped and prayed that Sammy was telling the truth. He let Sammy kiss him once more, getting lost in the feeling of his brother’s lips against his own. By the time they pulled apart to breathe, Sammy was straddling Dean’s lap, trembling against him. Dean spoke softly, “Why? Why are you doing what you have been with Dad?”

“I want him to like me. I want to know he likes me like he likes you, Dean. We don’t... he and I don’t get along with each other. And... I thought...” Sammy looked down, the words almost a whisper, “if I became what he needed he’d like me more.”

Dean felt like he wanted to cry once more. He couldn’t understand why Sammy had thought that he needed to seduce their father to get him to like him. Dean had always thought that John had liked Sam more, in fact compared to Dean Sammy was practically coddled by the man. “He loves you, Sammy, you didn’t have to do anything to get him to like you.”

Sam shook his head, “Other than... other than this we don’t get along. I just... I needed him to like me.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Sammy, holding him tight. “It’ll be okay, Baby Boy. Everything will be fine. You gotta believe me.”

Sammy nodded, resting his forehead against Dean’s. They sat like that for a while, doing nothing more than holding onto each other, but as was common with them all too soon both of them were longing for more. 

“Dean? Would you... will you make love to me?”

Dean nodded, standing with Sammy still wrapped around him. He made his way up the stairs to their bedroom, not letting go of Sam until he could lay the boy down on the bed. Dean looked down into his brother’s eyes, seeing nothing but love and devotion in them. He still was hurt by what had happened, but could tell that Sammy was truly sorry for his actions, that he had truly thought he was doing the only thing he could to keep their father’s affections. 

Dean wasn’t mad at Sammy, not really. The person who held his anger was their father. The man should have known better. It was obvious that he knew about Sam and Dean’s relationship, and yet still he crossed a line that should have never been crossed. Dean shook his head, driving thoughts of his father from them as he slowly undressed Sammy.

By the time Dean had Sam naked the boy was moaning, begging Dean to undress, begging Dean to be inside of him. Dean never really could deny Sammy, and rather than draw things out and tease the boy, there would be time for that later, Dean quickly stripped out of his own clothes, moving to kneel between his brother’s spread legs. 

Dean grinned when Sammy reached out blindly and grabbed the lube they kept on the nightstand. An idea popped into his head, one he had to go through with. “Mm, Sammy, wanna see you get yourself ready for me.”

Sammy nodded, opening the bottle in his hand and covering his fingers liberally. He kept his eyes locked with Dean’s as he began to slowly enter himself with two fingers. His fingers seemed to move in a blur, thrusting in and out of his hole, stretching the tight ring of muscle, getting himself ready for Dean. Soon two fingers became three, and Sammy moaned at the feel. It was so good, yet at the same time nothing compared to having Dean buried inside of him.

“Dean, please, need you,” Sammy moaned.

Dean nodded, licking his lips. He could barely wait to be inside of Sammy, and by the sound of his brother’s voice Dean knew Sammy couldn’t wait any longer himself. He gently grabbed Sammy by the wrist, pulling the boy’s hand from himself. Dean hushed the little whimper of loss Sammy made with a gentle kiss, lining himself up with Sammy’s tight hole. Dean never got tired of this, never got over how damn tight Sammy always felt, no matter how many times they’d done this.

By the time Dean was fully inside of Sammy they were both moaning, Sam’s hands clawing at Dean’s back, and Dean knew there would be marks on both of them after this. Any other time Dean would have drawn things out, would have gone slowly until one or both of them couldn’t take it anymore, but not this time. Dean needed to do this hard and fast, needed to remind Sammy just who he belonged to. Dean’s fingers dug into Sammy’s hips and he knew there would be bruises by the time they were done, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. 

He began thrusting hard and fast into Sammy’s body, making sure to hit his lover’s prostate on each thrust. Sam was practically sobbing his name and Dean knew he had never heard a more beautiful sound. He leaned down, kissing Sammy hard, only pulling back to catch his breath. All too soon Dean felt Sammy tightening around him and then their stomachs were both covered in Sammy’s come. Dean cursed, his thrusts intensifying and coming erratically before he too was coming.

Dean pulled out of Sammy slowly, not wanting to hurt him. He rolled them so that Sam was resting on his chest. Dean knew that everything wasn’t all better just because they had made love, but he had hope that they’d be able to get passed what had happened. Dean loved Sammy, no matter what.


End file.
